Finn really Je t'aime Kurt
by yoshi456
Summary: Finn confesses his feelings to Kurt in a romantic way better. Will Kurt fells the same?


Finn wants to make Kurt his but he doesn't want to sing him a song like everyone in the club. So, he decides to make him a romantic breakfast.. He was going to take this opportunity to seduce Kurt since he broke up with Blaine and came back to McKinley High. When he goes to the kitchen, he finds his mom cooking dinner. .

"Hey mom" Finn greeted. His mom smiles

"Hey son, what are you doing up early" Carole asked curiously

"Well, I was wondering if you wanna help me do breakfast for Kurt?" Finn answered getting worried. Carole smiled.

"It is for Kurt, right?" she asks. He flushes a little bit.

"Yeah. How do you know?" He asks Carole.

"Burt and I have noticed the way you look at Kurt all the time. We talked about it last night , and he agrees of your relationship if Kurt agrees" she says smiling.

"So, that's a yes?" He asks curiously.

"Of , hon, can you pass me the tray so I can put Kurt's breakfast in there?" Carole asked. Finn nodded and passed the tray to his mom.

"Thanks mom" He said

"Can you go to the garden and look for 2 roses?" she asked. Finn gave her a confused face.

"Why?" He asked

"Because, if you want it to be a romantic breakfast, you should get him the romantic flowers" Carole said.

"Okay" Finn said before going to the garden and getting 2 roses carefully. He came back with the roses and putted in the jar of flowers that his mom prepared for the roses.

"There you go. This should be ready. Remember: Be careful once you go down the stairs of Kurt's room" Carole said handing Finn the tray with the breakfast and the roses.

"Okay, mom" Finn said leaving with the tray on his arms.

Once opening Kurt's room and getting down gently with the tray, he saw that Kurt was already ready to go to the kitchen but when Kurt saw Finn with the tray, he raised an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon Finn" he said looking at Finn.

"Good afternoon, princess" Finn said smiling

"Is that for me?" Kurt said asked. Finn nodded.

"Yes it is" Finn said putting it down on the table and taking one of the roses and kneeling on front

Kurt, who was more confused that ever.

"What's going on?"he asked looking down at Finn.

"Kurt, there's a reason that I'm kneeling down in front of you. I like you and I didn't want to tell you like the other guys do it in the club. So, I though that I would do it more romantic kind of way" Finn told Kurt.

"Since when?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Since you left to Dalton, which I felt guilty at all. Then Rachel began noticing my feelings for you and when I was informed about you dating Blaine, I was jealous. Now, I'm expressing my feelings to you now that I heard that that moron broke up with you, I decided to make a move" He confessed looking at Kurt the whole time.

"So, Kurt Hummel, do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked getting up.

Kurt smiled "Yes Finn" he said smiling and a tear falling through the cheek.

Finn gave Kurt the rose and took off his shirt and showing his abs to Kurt. Kurt flushed a little bit. Finn noticed it and smiles.

"Before you kiss me and everything. Explain me why are you showing me your chest" he asked

"Because" Finn said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist "I want to make this a romantic moment" he said and leaned over and kissed Kurt passionately in the lips. Kurt putted a hand in Finn's chest and the other one in Finn's neck. They kissed for 5 minutes. They didn't noticed that Carole and Burt were hearing through the door smiling.

"I told you this was going to work" Carole said Burt. Burt smiles.

"You were right. Let's go to sleep quietly so they can't hear us" He said grabbing Carole's hand gently.

When Kurt and Finn separated from the kiss, they smiled to each other. Kurt was flushing like hell.

"Kurt?" Finn asked looking at Kurt.

"What?" He asked back.

"Je t'aime" Finn said in french. Kurt flushed even more smiling.

"Je t'aime aussi" Kurt said looking at Finn smiling.

Then, Finn remembered about the breakfast on the table. "Um, babe?" Finn asked

"What?" Kurt asked back.

"I think your dinner is cold" Finn answered looking at the plate worried.

Kurt tasted a little bit and he didn't care at all.

"Is still hot but I will eat a little bit.I think that your kiss filled me a little bit" He says looking at Finn while playing his finger to Finn's chest. Finn liked that feeling of Kurt's finger doing circles in his chest and began smiling.

"Finn, are you okay?" Kurt asked Finn. He still smiling.

"Mmm, there" Finn began saying. Kurt smiled and began lowering the hand until it was on top of Finn's cock and squeezing it soft and Finn felt it and began thinking about the mailman as always.

"My god, Kurt. That feels so good" Finn said wrapping his arms around Kurt turned on.

"You like that, don't you" Kurt teased Finn. Finn nodded

"Yes I do" Finn said thinking.

"Well, guess what. I will stop doing this if you don't get into the bed right now" Kurt said looking at Finn.

He smiled and jumped into Kurt's bed. Kurt went and rested on top of Finn and began kissing him passionately while taking off Finn's pajama pants and the boxers at the same time revealing a hard-on cock. Kurt smiled

"Is Finn exited or what?" Kurt began teasing Finn. He nodded smiling.

"Oh God, Kurt" Finn said while thinking of the mailman over and over again.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked going down to face Finn's cock. He nodded again.

"For what?" Finn asked turned on but curiously.

"For this" Kurt said before leaning down to put Finn's cock on his mouth. Finn was so turned on that he was close to cum.

"Ohhh, babe, I'm close" Finn said putting his hand in Kurt's head. Kurt smiled and began pumping it with his tongue that made Finn more turned on than ever. When Finn came, Kurt began drinking all of Finn's cum and when he finished, he licked Finn's cock and kissed it. Then, he went to face Finn and kissed him more. When they got tired, Kurt putted his head in Finn's chest and Finn smiled.

"Wow, babe, that was the best blow job ever. Your tongue is a blessing from God" Finn admitted. Kurt smiled.

"Thank You" Kurt said recuperating air. Finn smiled

"I'm coming out" Finn said gasping "I know that you don't want a secret relationship. Neither do I. Trust me, babe" He stopped and gasped again and continued "I honestly don't care about what Karofsky has to say about it. I know that I love you" He stopped again before continuing. "Let me say" he continue looking at Kurt, who was looking at him all the time also. "You are good giving blow jobs. I kind of envy you right now" He said smiling. Kurt also smiled

"Thanks Finn" Kurt said

"For what?" Finn asked curiously

"For being honest with me and everything" Kurt said already asleep.

"Goodnight, babe" Finn said positioning Kurt in his arms.

"Goodnight, Finn" Kurt gave Finn a kiss before sleeping.

That's how they slept that night. In each other's arms. The next day, Finn enters the school holding hands with Kurt and Karofsky was jealous because he was secretly in love with Kurt. So, he begins to bother them.

"What do you think you are doing, Hudson?" He told Finn looking at him.

"Holding hands with the person that I love the most" Finn admitted looking at Kurt, who was flushing.

"Wow. We didn't know Finn was gayer than ever" Karofsky said and spits on Kurt's face. Finn got even more angrier

Finn let go of Kurt and knocked him him down. Finn reached Karofsky's ear and whispered "If I were you I wouldn't be laughing because believed or not, Kurt gives the best blow jobs ever. The ones that you will never have". When Finn told that to Karofsky, he got more jealous and stands up and leaves the couple alone.

Finn turned to face Kurt."Babe, are you okay?" He asked

"I guess. I'm going to the bathroom to clean myself" Kurt said going to the bathroom. Finn followed him worried.

When they got there, Kurt cleaned himself and began crying a little bit. Finn noticed it and hugs him tight. Finn faces Kurt and begins whipping away

"Don't worry, baby, I'm not turning back on you. I love you so much and I promised it" He said looking at Kurt

"Thanks Finn" Kurt said before locking his lips with Finn's. When they separated, the bell rang and went to their classes. Then, in glee club, everyone knew about it so it wasn't a surprise. The couple entered holding hands and everyone was happy for them.

"Congratulations, you guys" Rachel said standing up and hugging them.

"Thanks Rachel. PS, yes, I would go shopping with you and the girls" Kurt said looking at Rachel.

Mr. Shue entered and noticed that Kurt seated in Finn's lap and Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt smiling.

"So, I'm guessing we have a new couple in our club, besides Mike and Tina. Also, Artie and Brittany. And also Rachel and Quinn" Mr. Shue said impressed. They smiled at each other.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue, yes we are" He said looking at Kurt smiling.

Then,they spend the rest of the afternoon making out in Kurt's room and doing homework. Finn really loves Kurt to much to let go knowing that Kurt still loves him back. It wasn't like in sophomore year.


End file.
